


Blueberry eyes

by oncloud



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Kageyama’s eyes are beautiful, Love Confessions, M/M, Not too angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:22:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27657467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oncloud/pseuds/oncloud
Summary: Shoyo couldn’t pinpoint the first time he realized he was in love with Tobio, but everytime he looked into his eyes he remembered how strong his feelings towards him were.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Kudos: 70





	Blueberry eyes

“So,” Hinata spoke out, after a long, somewhat awkward silence. Such a thing had been happening for a while then; the silence between Kageyama and Hinata when walking together was becoming more and more unbearable each passing day. Hinata knew the reason, maybe Kageyama did too.

The taller one immediately reacted to Shoyo’s voice and turned his face towards him, which was blankly facing the ground before. They made eye contact; Hinata looked into Kageyama’s eyes, the eyes he loved so much. 

Shoyo couldn’t pinpoint the first time he realized he was in love with Tobio, but everytime he looked into his eyes he remembered how strong his feelings towards him were. He felt embarrassed, he felt as if he was the reason for the tension between them, it was all because he could not manage to keep his feelings in check and hidden.

“How…” Hinata started the sentence after noticing Kageyama’s expression, which was waiting for him to continue talking, “how are you?” That was all Shoyo was able to come up with. 

“Me?” Tobio seemed confused by the question, maybe by the tone of the smaller as well, which was anything but comfortable. “We’ve been around each other for pretty much the whole day,” his lips smiled but his eyes looked sad, “the question is a bit delayed.” 

Hinata felt dejected, he felt like his attempt had failed. _I should have kept quiet_ , he thought to himself; he was about to let poor excuse of a conversion die when he heard Kageyama sigh heavily, not looking at Hinata he spoke again.

“I’m fine,” the taller said, and added, “and us?”

“What?” Shoyo asked dumbfounded, his eyebrows frowned.

“How are we?” He said facing Hinata, “what’s going on with us?”

Shoyo went mute, there was nothing he could say other than the truth; but he was so afraid, he was scared he would lose Kageyama if he answered honestly. Their relationship had come so far since the first year, they were best friends, Hinata could not imagine his life without Kageyama. But he feared even if he managed to get through this day and avoid confrontation, he would not be able to maintain their bond any longer anyways.

After a couple of seconds of silence which felt like eternity, Hinata gained courage and decided, this was his chance and there was no point in holding back because he believed that it could not get any worse than it already was. 

“Kageyama,” he said as bravely as possible, stopping on the road, making Tobio halt his steps as well; he faced the taller one and looking into his eyes he continued, “I’ll talk and you will listen without interrupting, okay?” Hinata not liking the lack of response from the boy in front of him he repeated, “okay?”

Kageyama nodded, taken aback by Hinata’s demanding tone, yet extremely curious. Tobio wasn’t dense; he had noticed how unnatural Shoyo had become around him. He needed to be sure of a reason and fix it; he missed _his_ Hinata.

“I…” Hinata started, not being able to finish the sentence right away he took in a deep breath to somehow calm his beating heart. “I love you,” he said, looking down, unable to look at Kageyama’s face, he was terrified of seeing his expression, which probably showed confusion, annoyance, no trace of a positive emotion. 

He was so lost in his anxious thoughts he did not notice Tobio’s arm stretching out; he was pulled back into reality once he felt a soft touch on his hand. Hinata was quick to react, his head shot up his rounded eyes staring right into Kageyama’s ones which were full of warmth; his expression was nothing like the one Shoyo imagined to be, he seemed happy, his face looked so peaceful it made Hinata’s heart beat faster but not out of worry, he felt hopeful. 

“Does this count as interruption?” The taller asked, lips forming a soft smile.

“No, it’s…” Hinata swallowed, “I like it, it’s nice.”

Shoyo had so much more to say but he didn’t want to continue his confession, whatever was happening at that moment felt too good to be true, he was scared that if he were to speak more he’d ruin the atmosphere. Maybe he would have been more willing to get it over with a couple of minutes ago, because of the lack of bad outcomes. If earlier he thought he could not make their relationship any worse than it had become, now he felt as if he had too much to lose. 

“I love you too,” was the words that broke silence and made Hinata stop thinking, which was what he had been doing instead of communicating for the last couple of weeks when it came to Kageyama. 

“Do you love me the way I do?” Shoyo needed to make sure his words were understood correctly, because he always knew Tobio loved him he always knew he loved him as a friend, or he _thought_. 

“I’d like to think I love you more than you love me,” Kageyama said teasingly, cocking his head to the side. 

Hinata smiled, he _finally_ smiled and looked into the eyes he loved so much. 

“Well, I’m sure I love you more,” the shorter one said, pouting mockingly. “I was the one who said it first so…” he beamed and finished his remark with a cheerful, “I win!”

Kageyama laughed lightly squeezing Hinata’s hand. 

“Okay I guess you can have this one but…” before Shoyo could even process what was happening, when he felt Tobio’s lips on his own. Once he understood the situation he quickly closed his eyes to fully enjoy the moment.

The kiss was faint and soft. It was just how Hinata imagined Kageyama’s and his first kiss would be like. _Not that he thought about it on a daily basis_.

Tobio pulled back in a couple of seconds; as much as Hinata wanted to feel his lips again he did not want to be too greedy about it; they had more than enough time to enjoy each other’s company upcoming days, weeks, months and years. Kageyama didn’t straighten his back even though they were done kissing, his face still stayed inches away from Hinata’s. And Shoyo could see his eyes from a distance he had never seen before, he was pulled in by them as if he had fallen more in love than he had been before. 

**Author's Note:**

> Wah I missed writing so much! I haven’t written in a very long time but after watching haikyuu kagehina brought back the will to write again... i hope this one is okay and i hope i havent completely forgotten how to write (not that I was great before but yeah...) feedback will be very appreciated!


End file.
